Sophie's Secret
by drmstrtgurl4ever
Summary: Read and find out... This is my first degrassi fan fic. Please read and review when you read this.
1. Chappy 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi though I wish I did. But hey what can I do. I only own Sophie. Chapter 1-  
  
Welcome to Degrassi Sophie. Here is your folder with your homeroom assignment and class schedule. You have media immersions first. I will take you there. You have about 10 minutes until the first class but I want you to get to know Mr. Simpson. OK 12 year old Sophie Manning said. When they got to the M.I. Lab Sophie was introduced to the teacher Mr. Simpson. Mr. Simpson introduced her to Emma and Manny. She ended up sitting in between Emma and Manny. Before class even started Sophie really got to know the girls. At the time Emma and Manny thought nothing of Sophie's last name. After M.I. class they went to Math class. On the way to the class they saw Craig. Emma introduced Sophie to Craig. Emma made the mistake of say Sophie's last name. Craig started asking her questions. Like who do you live with where do you live? She was answering all about Craig's dad. He was getting very upset about how because Craig left his dad adopted an innocent 12 year old. Craig decided not to ask anything else because the bell was about to ring. He would talk to her at lunch. When the bell rang the girls hurried to Math. Once in Math they had to do the problems that were on the board. After they did that the teacher Mrs. McKee said that the whole school had to go to the auditorium for an assembly. So everyone please line up. When we get into the auditorium you may sit where ever you please. But remember no talking. When they got to the auditorium Emma, Manny, and Sophie spotted Craig and went and sat down next to him. Sean was with him and left when he saw Emma was with Sophie and Manny. Emma sat on one side of Craig and Sophie sat on the other. Manny sat next to Emma. Before the assembly started Craig said to Sophie. I used to live with your dad. But he hurt me so I left and know I am living with my step dad and his daughter. Please promise me that if he starts to hurt you that you will tell me. At that moment the assembly started. In a whisper said yea I will let you know. I have to show you something before we go to lunch. Ok Craig said. The assembly turned out to be about an upcoming field trip to the States and the entire school was invited to go. There was going to be a pricey cost but they could choose to go. The assembly was going to be in a month and a half and if they wanted to they had to pay and have the permission slip in by the end of the week. So that they could make all the arrange everything. 


	2. Chappy 2

Chapter 2  
  
When the assembly was over they went to lunch. Sophie told Emma and Manny that she and Craig would meet up in a minute. Sophie turned to Craig and said he beat me last night when he came home from work. He has been doing it every night. He told me that you use to live with him and that you ran away. But if I left then he would hunt me down and kill me. Craig I am so scared. Craig said we have to go to the police Sophie. He threatened you and he should not have plus he beats on you and you were adopted. I want you to come with me after school to the place that I am staying and I want to see the marks that he has left on you. He gave her a hug and said lets go to lunch. When they went into the lunchroom they got into the lunchroom and got food. Then they sat down with Emma and Manny. Sophie thought that Craig would tell Emma and Manny bought he kept it a secret. Craig asked Emma is she was watching Angela after school and she said yes. Want to come get her with me? Um . I can't I am going to hang out with Soph. So I will see you at the house. Then the bell rang for the next class. They all split up. Emma, Manny, and Sophie had English and Craig had Science. After school Craig waited outside for Sophie then they walked to Joey's house. He was not home which was good so they went up to his room and he said lets see. She lifted her shirt to reveal bruises and bandages all over her stomach. He gasped the said lets go. Sophie said where are we going? To Joey's car dealership to show him and we are going to go to the state I think and show them or tell them. But they will probably give custody to Joey because he is my legal guardian right now because of dad. When they got to the dealership Craig got Joey and they went into his office and Sophie showed him. Joey's reaction was just as Craig thought he would react. We are going to the state. Sophie did not want to have to leave Craig and she explained it all to Joey and Craig. Joey said that he would do all that he could to help Sophie but he taught that he could get custody. When they got to the state orphanage they went in and spoke to the head person. They had a long meeting and talk then all the papers got signed for Sophie to move into Joey's. But first she had to go and get all her things from Craig and hers dad. The papers only gave Joey the custody that once Craig and her dad got help they could both go back. When they were done they left and went to Elm Street where Craig and Sophie's dad was waiting at the door. Craig went in with Sophie so she did not have to do it alone. Once they were done they left got into Joey's car and left to go home. 


	3. Chappy 3

Chapter 3  
  
When they got home Craig helped Sophie bring in her things then they went and got washed up for dinner. Which was pizza. Angela was introduced to Sophie and she started to act all shy. But they did not make a big deal of it. When they finished eating dinner Sophie, Craig, and Joey sat down and talked about where she would sleep. They decided that for a few days she would sleep I Craig's bed and Craig would sleep on the floor and then she would get her own room. Which had junk in it. They had to clean it out. Before Joey let them go do their homework he said to Craig take care of her stomach before you go to bed. Take off the bandages put new ones on if necessary before you guys go to bed. Then he let them go do their homework.  
  
When they got to Craig's room they took out their homework and started on it. They worked in silence for about 15 minutes then Craig started asking her questions about their dad. Like when did he start hitting you how bad did the hits get. Sophie who had just finished her homework started breaking down crying. Saying that when she had first got their he was nice then he started hitting her and she would hide in her room until he had gone to bed then she would go into the bathroom and clean her cuts and bruises. When she finished she was really crying tears were pouring down her face. He got up and went over to her and held her tight just letting her cry. When she stopped about 45 minutes later Craig led her to the bathroom and had her take off her shirt revealing her bra and skinny self with cuts and bruises. He took off the bandages and under it was a very long cut that went from her belly button up to her appendix area. As he cleaned them she would wince every now and then. When he finished he could tell she was tired so he led her to bed and tucked her in. Before she fell asleep he asked her if he had every hit her head. She said yea this morning when he found my laptop on the kitchen table, which meant I had been up late. He hit me on my head and when I turn it hurts and everything kept going black through out the day. After awhile I figured out how to cover it up. Craig looked into her eyes looking for signs of a concussion and he found a little bit, which looked like it had been much worse earlier. Craig told her to not fall asleep and he left to go get Joey. When Craig came back Joey was with him. Joey looked into her eyes and almost immediately you both are not going to school tomorrow. Craig I want you to wake Sophie up every 2 hours. If she does not wake up I want you to come and get me. Sophie I just want you to rest and relax. If you have a headache tell Craig and we will get you so Tylenol. Ok Sophie said. The Joey left and Craig turned off the light and went over to his bed and sat there with Sophie. 


	4. Chappy 4

Chapter 4  
  
Every hour she was waking up from Craig then she would go back to sleep. When morning came she woke up and she went down stairs and saw Joey sitting on the couch drinking coffee. He said good you're up. I want to talk to you come here he said to Sophie. She went and sat down next to him. I want you and Craig to stay here today. So that you can relax you should not have done all the moving you did yesterday and you should have told someone about your head Joey said. Yea I know I just did not want anyone to worry Sophie said. But when Craig asked you about your Dad about him hitting you, you should have told him about your head. Yea Joey I know. Then Craig came down the stairs. Hey Soph. How did you sleep with your every two-hour wake up call? It was fine. I guess. But my head really started hurting in the middle of the night. Why didn't you tell me Soph? Joey told you to tell me. I know Craig. But I did not want you to worry so I just ignored the pain. Soph next time it hurts tell me Craig said. Ok Craig I will. Don't worry. Joey called Degrassi and said that Craig and Sophie would not be in school because of an injury that Sophie got. But Craig would stop by the school and get their work and they would be in school the next day. Joey and Angela left a little while later. Sophie was not doing much. She was just lying on the couch watching television and napping. So while she was napping Craig went to the school and got their assignments. When he got back Sophie was still sleeping so he decided to wake her up. She woke up slowly. When she was fully awake he told her that he had her assignments for school and that he wanted her to work on them for a little while and then she could rest some more. She took the homework from Craig and started to do it. She worked through all her subjects until she had actually finished. Then she went into the kitchen and got a drink of water then went upstairs and saw Craig asleep with his head down in his Algebra book. She decided not to wake him up so she just climbed into bed. They both woke up a little while later when they heard Angela go into their room and jump all over Craig. Joey went into Craig and Sophie's room and saw that they were just waking up. When he saw that Sophie was fully awake he looked into her eyes and did not see any signs of a concussion. So he said you and Craig may go downstairs. Emma is down there and she wants to talk to both of you before she takes Angela to the park. But you can't go with them because we are going to have a talk. Ok they both said then they went downstairs and saw Emma sitting on the couch. Hey Em, Craig said what's up? Nothing much Emma replied. Where were you guys today? Um. Sophie and Craig looked at each other and Craig told Emma the whole story. Emma looked shocked when they finished the story. Wow but why would the state allow him to adopt Sophie if he was only going to hurt you Emma asked? 


End file.
